


Adaptus’ Challenge

by ladydragon76



Series: Festival of Five [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death if you go the wrong way, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Once every fifty vorns, the five nearest moons and planets align into the Guiding Hand, and for five weeks all of Cybertron celebrates with a race dedicated to each God.  Hot Rod just met the mech of his dreams, and he is SO gonna win him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Here!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Festival of Five  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death if you go the wrong way  
>  **Notes:** Fifth and final part for this, and yes folks! This is a Choose Your Own Adventure fic! This one is a bit more complex, so I hope it's even more fun than the last one. ^_^ Enjoy, and Blessings of the Five upon us all. Also, Happy Birthday to the AU! It was last August (2015) that the first fics posted. If you haven't read everyone else's FoF fics, do yourself a favor and hit them up! Ya know… After this fic. ^_~
> 
> Fic Facts! – 6 ways to win. 6 ways to die. 54 ways to lose (not counting the 6 paths to death) So good luck!

Welcome to the final race in this year's Festival of Five! Here you will help Hot Rod win the mech of his dreams! (They met just a couple weeks ago and Roddy is so excited!)

How will you, dear reader, do such a thing? Easy! ^_^

DO NOT click 'next chapter' as you go along. There are links at the bottom of each chapter, and those are what you will click. If you choose incorrectly and wish to go back to the previous choice to try again, click the backbutton in your browser (or the link to start over at the bottom of the page) NOT 'previous chapter'.

Also, do me a favor please and don't leave any spoilery comments in the chapters, ok? I love comments and comments are love, and I can't wait to hear if y'all enjoy this, but I'll have to delete anything that might spoil the adventure for another reader. <3

Thank you all, and have fun!

[CLICK HERE TO BEGIN YOUR ADVENTURE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Rod shifted his weight from foot to foot, optics on the track ahead of him- and all of the mechs. It could be worse, he thought. He _could_ be in the back instead of the in the middle of all the other racers. To the right, next to the stands and in a covered pavilion, Prime stood up and the crowd hushed a bit as he spoke about Adaptus and gave all the blessings and stuff. Hot Rod couldn't focus though. He'd entered at the last minute because just two weeks ago he had found the mech of his dreams. He was going to win this thing, then ask for a year and a day so they could get to know each other.

Lost in his thoughts, Hot Rod startled a bit as the horn blared, but then he was off and running with everyone else. They charged around a bend as the crowd in the stands cheered them on, and Hot Rod got his first glance at the first obstacle.

Toward the left of the track was a wide, transparasteel, tube-like bridge. It spiraled up and over a gorge. More central was another bridge- if one could call it that. It looked like a bent ladder, like it had been stolen off a sparklings' playground and enlarged to fit over the gorge. Hot Rod took in both paths, then spotted a possible third. In the wall to the right, just under the spectator stands, there was a door with a red button beside it.

Hot Rod knew he needed to make a choice fast, but which one should he choose?

[Hot Rod ran toward the twisting bridge.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707327)  
[Hot Rod chose the bent ladder bridge and dashed toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707231)  
[Hot Rod darted to the right and pushed the red button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706997)


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Rod darted to the right and pushed the red button, startling hard as the door _swung_ outward on actual hinges. He flung himself aside, flattening his back to the wall just in time to avoid being trampled by _Empties_! They rushed out, knocking screaming mechs awry, but oddly enough, didn't eat them. Hot Rod blinked at that, then snickered at everyone running and screaming from the costumed mechs. Some race participants even ran back the way they had come.

Hot Rod shook off the surprise. It was time to go!

He grabbed the door as he dove through it, swinging it shut behind him. He found himself in a hallway that led under the stands and poured on the speed. Not very far down it was another door which he yanked open the moment he reached it. Hot Rod found himself back on the track on the other side of the gorge.

"Yes!" Hot Rod spun on a heel and ran - _in first place_ \- down the track until he spotted the next challenge.

It was something of a gauntlet run. A narrow beam stretched over a chasm, padded arms swinging back and forth at various speeds all along it, just waiting to knock a mech into the pit below. Left of the beam there was a hover ferry making its way back and forth. Safer for sure, but also slower.

[Hot Rod took a running leap to the hover ferry.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707210)  
[Hot Rod stepped onto the narrow beam, watching and gauging the swinging arms.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707204)  
[Hot Rod threw himself onto the narrow beam and ran like Unicron was on his aft.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707000)


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Rod threw himself onto the narrow beam and ran like Unicron was on his aft all the way across. The crowd was stunned silent as his feet hit safe ground once more, then they burst into a roaring cheer. Hot Rod smirked and waved to the stands, took a bow, but then he caught sight of the competition coming.

No time to dawdle!

Down the track, just over a rise that blocked it from Hot Rod's view while he was at the chasm, was the next obstacle. A wide field stood fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod jogged up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang an obviously slower-to-cross rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way. Either way, he needed to hurry up and decide.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was just too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707162)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707006)


	5. Chapter 5

Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could. His tires bounced over the uneven ground as long blades of grass slapped at his plating. It stung, but there was no way he was going to slow down. He was nearly to the other side when sounds from behind him caught his attention, and he cast his scanners in a backward glance.

Petrorabbits! The field was full of petrorabbits!

Hot Rod snickered at himself for having been afraid while also being damn glad he hadn't hit one. That'd have been gross. With a flashy transformation sequence, he switched back to root mode and threw himself over the fence to run on down the track. He was getting close. He _had_ to win!

The fourth obstacle loomed into view. It was a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707099)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707045)


	6. Chapter 6

Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could. His tires bounced over the uneven ground as long blades of grass slapped at his plating. It stung, but there was no way he was going to slow down. He was nearly to the other side when sounds from behind him caught his attention, and he cast his scanners in a backward glance.

Petrorabbits! The field was full of petrorabbits!

Hot Rod snickered at himself for having been afraid while also being damn glad he hadn't hit one. That'd have been gross. With a flashy transformation sequence, he switched back to root mode and threw himself over the fence to run on down the track. He was getting close. He _had_ to win!

The fourth obstacle loomed into view. It was a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707249)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707045)


	7. Chapter 7

Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could. His tires bounced over the uneven ground as long blades of grass slapped at his plating. It stung, but there was no way he was going to slow down. He was nearly to the other side when sounds from behind him caught his attention, and he cast his scanners in a backward glance.

Petrorabbits! The field was full of petrorabbits!

Hot Rod snickered at himself for having been afraid while also being damn glad he hadn't hit one. That'd have been gross. With a flashy transformation sequence, he switched back to root mode and threw himself over the fence to run on down the track. He was getting close. He _had_ to win!

The fourth obstacle loomed into view. It was a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707267)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707069)


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could. His tires bounced over the uneven ground as long blades of grass slapped at his plating. It stung, but there was no way he was going to slow down. He was nearly to the other side when sounds from behind him caught his attention, and he cast his scanners in a backward glance.

Petrorabbits! The field was full of petrorabbits!

Hot Rod snickered at himself for having been afraid while also being damn glad he hadn't hit one. That'd have been gross. With a flashy transformation sequence, he switched back to root mode and threw himself over the fence to run on down the track. He was getting close. He _had_ to win!

The fourth obstacle loomed into view. It was a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707108)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707045)


	9. Chapter 9

Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it. The board wobbled but did not tip over, and with his undercarriage firmly on the board, his tires in the water, Hot Rod gunned it and shot off across the lake. The once calm waters became a mess of choppy wake. Behind him, other competitors were knocked off their boards, but Hot Rod made it to the other side. He transformed once again and pelted down the track to the last challenge.

It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod might be able to jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through it. Then, as he got closer, he spotted a door in the wall of the stands, just like at the first challenge- red button and all.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707078)  
[Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707075)


	10. Chapter 10

Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it. The board wobbled but did not tip over, and with his undercarriage firmly on the board, his tires in the water, Hot Rod gunned it and shot off across the lake. The once calm waters became a mess of choppy wake. Behind him, other competitors were knocked off their boards, but Hot Rod made it to the other side. He transformed once again and pelted down the track to the last challenge.

It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod might be able to jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through it. Then, as he got closer, he spotted a door in the wall of the stands, just like at the first challenge- red button and all.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707126)  
[Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707075)


	11. Chapter 11

Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it. The board wobbled but did not tip over, and with his undercarriage firmly on the board, his tires in the water, Hot Rod gunned it and shot off across the lake. The once calm waters became a mess of choppy wake. Behind him, other competitors were knocked off their boards, but Hot Rod made it to the other side. He transformed once again and pelted down the track to the last challenge.

It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod might be able to jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through it. Then, as he got closer, he spotted a door in the wall of the stands, just like at the first challenge- red button and all.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)  
[Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707279)


	12. Chapter 12

Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button, darting to the side and out of the way as it was violently swung open. He heard as other competitors, and even the crowd, screamed in terror. Hot Rod flattened himself against the wall behind the door and the two Sparkeaters- no mechs in _very_ convincing costumes rushed out and past him. Hot Rod wasted no time and dove into the revealed hallway, running along it and to an upright ring standing alone in it.

Up the short ramp to the platform, his foot landed in the middle and there was a flare of light, and-

Hot Rod found himself on the track once more, but on the far side of the ravine. Behind him mechs still screamed, but he didn't bother to look back. Ahead was the finish line!

The applause was deafening as Hot Rod blew through the band of light and won Adaptus’ Challenge. He waved to the crowd, beaming from audial to audial, and before he knew it, there was the Prime and Consort on the Winner's Podium, waving Hot Rod up to join them.

"Congratulations," Optimus Prime said, his voice making Hot Rod all tingly. "You have a choice to announce, if you wish to."

"Oh yeah! Definitely wish to." Hot Rod beamed as he took the offered microphone and searched out the nearest camera. He looked squarely into it and said, "In the names of the Five, I claim Drift of the Dead End, for a year and a day. If he's willing, that is."

Hot Rod's announcement was met with shocked gasps from the crowd, but he just stood there and waited a moment before turning to Prime. "I kinda doubt he was able to come," he said quietly to the larger mech.

Prime smiled and nodded as he took back the microphone. "While Drift is found to answer the claim, let the festivities begin!"

Hot Rod was led off by Prime and the Consort to a private pavilion to wait as music played and the pre-Closing Ceremony party started up in the stands. It was a good couple hours before an armed guard arrived with Drift, and Hot Rod was on his feet before Optimus and Megatron even registered the new mech stepping into the tent.

"Drift!" Hot Rod glomped the more or less white mech in a hug, then stepped back to flash a blazing smile at him. "So what'd'ya say?"

"Uh… are you sure?" Drift asked, confusion in every line of his frame and flooding through his field.

"Yeah. Totally." Hot Rod turned and dragged Drift toward the now standing leaders and introduced him. "This is Drift. He's great!"

"Hello, Drift," Optimus said and offered his hand. Drift hesitated, glanced at Megatron, then clasped wrists with the Prime. "Is there anything you need before we step out into public view?"

Hot Rod bounced on his feet beside the other mech, giddy and unable to hold still, even when Drift replied, "Maybe a wash?"

Megatron tipped his helm. "If you _want_ one. Which you may have whether you accept Hot Rod's offer or not."

Drift looked at Hot Rod, and Hot Rod couldn't help but bite his lip and wriggle. "I'll accept the offer," Drift said, and found himself glomped once again.

"We can wash later," Hot Rod said. "I need a shower too, anyways."

"I-"

"Have no need to be ashamed," Megatron said, stepping forward to put a hand on Drift's shoulder. "Hot Rod wants you as you are. It is entirely up to you and what would make _you_ more comfortable stepping out there."

Hot Rod tipped his helm, picking up that something was going on he wasn't quite grasping. "Why would Drift have anything to be ashamed of?" That made Megatron beam at him, but Hot Rod still wasn't quite getting it.

"Frag it," Drift said. "Let's go. They all know where I'm from. Look stupider to be a polished doll."

Hot Rod brushed it off for later. Besides, he felt like he was floating as he and Drift were _finally_ led up in front of the crowd, and Drift agreed to the year and a day.

[Off to the Winner's Mansion.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707336)


	13. Chapter 13

Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could through it. To his left, a mech took a running leap and just barely caught the ravine's far side edge. Hot Rod poured on the speed, as much as he could on his hands and knees, and escaped the tunnel _just_ as the other mech pulled himself to his feet.

They both scrambled into a hard run, neck and neck, Hot Rod screaming prayers in his head as they pelted toward the finish line. The only sound he could hear was the wind rushing past his audials as the ribbon of light loomed closer. Hot Rod dug deep, legs burning as he charged forward, but…

The other mech crossed the finish line, one reaching toe plate ahead of Hot Rod.

He lost, Hot Rod realized, gasping as the crowd cheers for the other mech. Primus! He'd been so _close_! He'd _lost_! How had he lost?

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	14. Chapter 14

Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side. Unfortunately it was just too far for him. He was already dropping before even getting close and fell into the darkness to land on something -thankfully- soft as, just over his head, another mech attempted the jump. Hot Rod's optics went round as the other smacked against the side but held on, able to pull himself up and over the wall. Only a few seconds after the mech disappeared from sight, the crowd went wild.

Hot Rod sighed, disappointed he had lost.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	15. Chapter 15

Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake. Other mechs had caught up and were also getting into the water as Hot Rod stretched out on his front and used both arms and legs to propel himself forward. The board wobbled as he and the others began to stir up the lake, and it was not an easy trip across. He was soaked and panting by the time he finally reached the opposite shore.

Hot Rod rushed from the water, dripping as he bolted along the track toward the next obstacle. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod might be able to jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through it. Then, as he got closer, he spotted a door in the wall of the stands, just like at the first challenge- red button and all.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707126)  
[Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707075)


	16. Chapter 16

Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake. Other mechs had caught up and were also getting into the water as Hot Rod stretched out on his front and used both arms and legs to propel himself forward. The board wobbled as he and the others began to stir up the lake, and it was not an easy trip across. He was soaked and panting by the time he finally reached the opposite shore.

Hot Rod rushed from the water, dripping as he bolted along the track toward the next obstacle. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod might be able to jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through it.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707126)


	17. Chapter 17

Hot Rod dove at the tunnel bridge, but so did the mech racing beside him. They struggled against one another, shoving, wrestling, but neither gaining the upper hand. A mech took a flying leap over the ravine, and that was just the distraction Hot Rod needed. He managed to knock aside the mech on him and get into the tunnel, hands and knees clattering against the thick transparasteel, but just as he reached the end, the audience burst into thunderous applause. The mech who had jumped, won the race.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	18. Chapter 18

Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake. His feet stung, his thighs burned, but a quick look showed others nearly across already. He poured on the speed… He was _almost_ around the last curve…

The crowd erupted in a cheer, and Hot Rod knew then he had lost.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	19. Chapter 19

Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall and walked as quietly as he could into the field. The tips of the aluminum grass tickled the plating just over his knees, but he kept going. He was just about halfway across when a mech from behind transformed and gunned his engine, tearing through the field.

Hot Rod gaped after the mech, but then he noticed the grass was moving more than it should. Suddenly, he was surrounded by petrorabbits…

~ | ~

" _We are all saddened by Hot Rod's death,_ " the Prime said on-screen and really sounded like he meant it. " _So much care was taken in making the obstacles as safe as possible. This freak accident-_ "

Drift shook his helm, tuning out the rest of the speech as he stared at his cheap and weak energon. "'Freak accident, my aft," he muttered. "Petrorabbits are damn dangerous."

"Wasn't that the mech in here with you a couple weeks ago?" the mech on the barstool next to Drift asked, pointing.

Drift looked up at the screen again, optics narrowed at the headshot image of the mech ingloriously killed by petrorabbits. "… maybe?" He squinted. "Well, frag me. I think it is. Shame. He was a decent client too, for a first timer. Even bought me that energon after we were done in the alley."

"Bummer," the mech said.

"Yeah," Drift agreed.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	20. Chapter 20

Nope, nope. Creepy field was just too creepy. Hot Rod headed straight for the rope and climbed it as fast as he could. The bridge itself was made of three separate cables, joined only every couple mechanometers by another line into a V shape- hand lines and one for a mech's feet. It swung and dipped as he made his way across, but Hot Rod was -luckily- rather nimble and made it to the ground just as some other mech transformed and tore through the field. Petrorabbits began to pop up everywhere and chased the other competitors in all directions. Hot Rod shook his helm, glad he'd taken the rope, and hurried along the track to the fourth obstacle.

It turned out to be a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707189)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707063)


	21. Chapter 21

Nope, nope. Creepy field was just too creepy. Hot Rod headed straight for the rope and climbed it as fast as he could. The bridge itself was made of three separate cables, joined only every couple mechanometers by another line into a V shape- hand lines and one for a mech's feet. It swung and dipped as he made his way across, but Hot Rod was -luckily- rather nimble and made it to the ground just as some other mech transformed and tore through the field. Petrorabbits began to pop up everywhere and chased the other competitors in all directions. Hot Rod shook his helm, glad he'd taken the rope, and hurried along the track to the fourth obstacle.

It turned out to be a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707189)


	22. Chapter 22

Nope, nope. Creepy field was just too creepy. Hot Rod headed straight for the rope and climbed it as fast as he could. The bridge itself was made of three separate cables, joined only every couple mechanometers by another line into a V shape- hand lines and one for a mech's feet. It swung and dipped as he made his way across, but Hot Rod was -luckily- rather nimble and made it to the ground just as some other mech transformed and tore through the field. Petrorabbits began to pop up everywhere and chased the other competitors in all directions. Hot Rod shook his helm, glad he'd taken the rope, and hurried along the track to the fourth obstacle.

It turned out to be a wide, placid lake, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, rushing along the side of the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707141)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707261)  
[Hot Rod grabbed a board, threw it into the water, and transformed as he jumped toward it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707069)


	23. Chapter 23

Hot Rod grabbed a board and hurried into the lake as a number of other mechs did too. He stretched out on his front and used both arms and legs to propel himself forward, the board wobbling as the water became choppy. It was slow-going, and by the time he reached the other side, he was surrounded by other competitors, and the press of mechs around him only increased as they reached the last challenge.

It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though maybe jumpable. Directly ahead was a small tunnel bridging the gap with mechs crawling though it on their hands and knees.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707195)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)


	24. Chapter 24

Hot Rod shoved forward, pushing mechs out of his way and hoping against hope, but just as he made it into the tunnel, the crowd went wild.

He had lost. It was over.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	25. Chapter 25

Hot Rod shoved his way through the crowd, ran for the edge, and leapt for the far side. But even as his feet left the ground, he knew he'd never make it. The crowd erupted in cheers for the winner as Hot Rod fell into the darkness, well short of the far wall. Luckily, he landed on something soft instead of the other mechs he could hear muttering in the gloom.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	26. Chapter 26

Hot Rod stepped onto the narrow beam, watching and gauging the swinging arms. He stepped carefully through each, only too aware of the mechs at his back and those on the hover ferry to his left. Luck -and great timing- was with him, and he dashed down the track to the next obstacle, knowing there were mechs hot on his heels.

A wide field stood ahead, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side as he went. The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang a rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way, but regardless, he needed to make a choice fast.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707168)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707030)


	27. Chapter 27

Hot Rod took a running leap to the hover ferry. It might be slow, but that gauntlet run was nuts. Unfortunately, a few other mechs made the jump to the ferry with Hot Rod, and there was another mech actually making it through all those swinging arms.

Hot Rod waited only as long as he had to, then leapt from the ferry to the track. Mechs were on his heels as he approached the next challenge. It was a wide field, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side as he went.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang a rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way, but regardless, he needed to make a choice fast.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707168)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707030)


	28. Chapter 28

Hot Rod took a running leap to the hover ferry. It might be slow, but that gauntlet run was nuts. Unfortunately, a few other mechs made the jump to the ferry with Hot Rod, and there was another mech actually making it through all those swinging arms.

Hot Rod waited only as long as he had to, then leapt from the ferry to the track. Mechs were on his heels as he approached the next challenge. It was a wide field, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side as he went.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang a rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way, but regardless, he needed to make a choice fast.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707297)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707303)


	29. Chapter 29

Hot Rod chose the bent ladder bridge and dashed toward it, pushing his way through mechs to reach it. He leapt up and swung himself across, then hit the ground running in a desperate bid to catch up to those already ahead of him.

The second obstacle was something of a gauntlet run with mechs already lining up make their attempt. A narrow beam stretched over a chasm, padded arms swinging back and forth at various rates all along it, just waiting to knock a mech into the pit below. Left of the beam there was a hover ferry making its way back and forth. Safer for sure, but also slower.

[Hot Rod took a running leap to the hover ferry.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707222)  
[Hot Rod stepped onto the narrow beam, watching and gauging the swinging arms.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707285)  
[Hot Rod threw himself onto the narrow beam and ran like Unicron was on his aft.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707240)


	30. Chapter 30

Hot Rod dug in and ran hard, shoving mechs aside as he went. He launched onto the beam in a mad dash and –stunning everyone including the one mech already ahead of him- he succeeded in making it though. Not willing to waste a single nanosecond, Hot Rod blew past the disbelieving competitor -who stood gaping from the edge of the track instead of running too- and hauled aft to the next challenge.

It was a wide field, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang an obviously slower-to-cross rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way. Either way, he needed to hurry up and decide.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707177)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707012)


	31. Chapter 31

Hot Rod made it to the lake with other mechs right beside him. They all hurried into the water and climbed onto the boards, kicking, pulling with their arms. The lake turned choppy quickly, and Hot Rod wobbled. A mech beside him who was kneeling on the board fell off into the water.

Hot Rod was soaked and panting by the time he reached the shore, and a few other pack leaders scrambled to the track with him. Only a moment later and the next challenge came into view. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod could jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through. As he got closer, however, he spotted a door in the wall of the stands, just like at the first challenge- red button and all.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)  
[Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707279)


	32. Chapter 32

Hot Rod made it to the lake with other mechs right beside him. They all hurried into the water and climbed onto the boards, kicking, pulling with their arms. The lake turned choppy quickly, and Hot Rod wobbled. A mech beside him who was kneeling on the board fell off into the water.

Hot Rod was soaked and panting by the time he reached the shore, and a few other pack leaders scrambled to the track with him. Only a moment later and the next challenge came into view. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod could jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707096)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)


	33. Chapter 33

Hot Rod made it to the lake with other mechs right beside him. They all hurried into the water and climbed onto the boards, kicking, pulling with their arms. The lake turned choppy quickly, and Hot Rod wobbled. A mech beside him who was kneeling on the board fell off into the water.

Hot Rod was soaked and panting by the time he reached the shore, and a few other pack leaders scrambled to the track with him. Only a moment later and the next challenge came into view. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though it did look like Hot Rod could jump it. Directly ahead of him was a small tunnel bridging the gap. He would need to get on his hands and knees to crawl through.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707195)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)


	34. Chapter 34

Hot Rod rushed for the door and jammed his finger on the button, darting to the side and out of the way as it was violently swung open. He heard as other competitors, and even the crowd, screamed in terror. Hot Rod flattened himself against the wall behind the door and the two Sparkeaters- no mechs in _very_ convincing costumes rushed out and past him. Hot Rod wasted no time and dove into the revealed hallway, running along it and to an upright ring standing alone in it.

Up the short ramp to the platform, his foot landed in the middle and there was a flare of light, and-

Hot Rod found himself on the track once more, but on the far side of the ravine. Behind him mechs still screamed, but more importantly, pounding right toward him is another competitor! He scrambled into a hard run, the both of them neck and neck, Hot Rod screaming prayers in his head as they pelted toward the finish line. The only sound he could hear was the wind rushing past his audials as the ribbon of light loomed closer. Hot Rod dug deep, legs burning as he charged forward, but…

The other mech crossed the finish line, one reaching toe plate ahead of Hot Rod.

He lost, Hot Rod realized, gasping as the crowd cheers for the other mech. Primus! He'd been so _close_! He'd _lost_! How had he lost?

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	35. Chapter 35

Hot Rod hurried to the line beginning to form and waited for his chance. One mech had already made it through the gauntlet by the time he set his foot on the beam. However, with some carefully timed steps –and the two other mechs in front of him getting knocked off- Hot Rod made it. Once on the track again, he dashed off as fast as he could, reaching the next obstacle with more mechs than he'd have liked beside him.

A wide field stood just ahead, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang a rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707297)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707021)


	36. Chapter 36

Hot Rod hurried to the line beginning to form and waited for his chance. One mech had already made it through the gauntlet by the time he set his foot on the beam. However, with some carefully timed steps –and the two other mechs in front of him getting knocked off- Hot Rod made it. Once on the track again, he dashed off as fast as he could, reaching the next obstacle with more mechs than he'd have liked beside him.

A wide field stood just ahead, fenced off by a low wall of transparasteel, the brushed silver of the long blades of aluminum grass shining in the sun and waving slightly in the light breeze. Hot Rod hurried up to it, taking in it and the rope bridge to the side.

The fence was low enough to climb over, but what was in there that they would hang a rope bridge _over_ it? Hot Rod could cross the field, or he could climb the rope to the rope bridge and cross that way.

[Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707297)  
[Hot Rod carefully, silently, climbed over the low wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707153)  
[Hot Rod jumped the fence, transformed, and tore off across the field as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707303)


	37. Chapter 37

Nope, nope. Creepy field was too creepy. Others could run through it, but Hot Rod headed for the rope. Unfortunately, he ended up behind another mech who couldn't climb worth slag. By the time they reached the top and Hot Rod pushed by him and onto the bridge, there were already mechs through the field. Petrorabbits were everywhere, chasing those still in their pen.

Hot Rod hurried across the wobbling, dipping rope bridge, but just as he reached the end, the crowd erupted in a cheer, and Hot Rod knew he had lost.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	38. Chapter 38

Hot Rod joined the other mechs who climbed over the fence and began to walk quietly through the field. It was fine for a moment, but then a new arrival transformed and tore off in his alt mode. Hot Rod gave a nod and transformed as well, aluminum grass slapping at him as he raced after the mech. Unfortunately, the first mech had stirred up the petrorabbits hidden in the grass. Hot Rod slowed down to avoid hitting them, but that only allowed them to attack him. He was bitten and clawed before finally reaching the opposite side. He wasn't alone as he climbed, bleeding, over the fence and limped-ran along the track.

Ahead, a placid lake waited, shining a faint blue-silver in the sunlight. The track continued off to the left of it, but along the shore were flat boards, like a kind of raft, about as long as Hot Rod was tall.

[Hot Rod kept to the track, heading to the left and around the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707318)  
[Hot Rod picked up a board and hurried into the lake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707309)


	39. Chapter 39

Bleeding and aching, Hot Rod picked up a board and hurried into the lake. He did his best to get across it fast, but others were faring better. No way was he going to give up though!

Finally on the other side, Hot Rod dragged himself from the water and back onto the track to reach the last obstacle. It was yet another ravine, deep and black, though maybe jumpable. Directly ahead was a small tunnel bridging the gap with mechs crawling though it on their hands and knees.

[Hot Rod ran flat out toward the ravine and threw himself at the other side.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707195)  
[Hot Rod dove at the tunnel and crawled as fast as he could.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707192)


	40. Chapter 40

Hot Rod kept to the track, heading to the left and around the lake, limping an uneven, pained run. Alas, before he even reached the halfway mark, the crowd erupted in a cheer, and Hot Rod knew he had lost.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	41. Chapter 41

Hot Rod ran toward the twisting bridge, pressing in with all the others who chose that route. He tried hard to get through the crowd and along the twist-backs and curves as fast as possible. He was still in the middle of the pack once they reached the other side and followed the track along to the next challenge.

The second obstacle was something of a gauntlet run with mechs already lining up. A narrow beam stretched over a chasm, padded arms swinging back and forth at various rates all along it, just waiting to knock a mech into the pit below. Left of the beam there was a hover ferry making its way back and forth. Safer for sure, but also slower.

[Hot Rod stepped onto the narrow beam, watching and gauging the swinging arms.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707291)  
[Hot Rod turned toward the hover ferry.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17707330)


	42. Chapter 42

There were too many mechs lined up for the gauntlet run, so Hot Rod turned toward the hover ferry. It was already too far out to attempt a jump, so he had to wait, watching and gnawing his lip, and hopping from foot to foot in impatience as other mechs made it through the gauntlet and ran on down the track and out of sight. The first load of mechs made it off the ferry too, and were long gone by the time Hot Rod was able to jump on. He was _almost_ across when the crowd suddenly erupted in a cheer.

Hot Rod had lost.

[Return to the beginning and try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


	43. Chapter 43

Drift stared at décor and building materials so fancy he could barely name them. The plush furnishings, the lighting, _the space_!- it all left his mind spinning at the fact _he_ was standing in the Winner's Mansion. _He_ had been named as the Winner's Prize.

Praise Adaptus, Drift supposed. He had agreed to the year and a day with Hot Rod because he wasn't stupid. Plus there were worse things than being the exclusive pet of a now rich mech- like living in the gutters. Hopefully Hot Rod's previous kindness wasn't a one-off. Drift watched as his new employer wandered around the lounge area, hands ghosting past fine objects without touching them. Drift needed to charge more for sucking spike if he was so good as to have left _this_ much of an impression.

"So!" Hot Rod said, spinning back toward Drift, a huge smile on his face. "What should we do? Are you tired? I feel like I should be, but I'm still running high." He snickered and reached out to drag a finger down Drift's arm. "You're so shiny too! I about overloaded while they were detailing me. Did you enjoy it? I don't think I've ever been so clean before."

Hot Rod spun back off with a wordless exclamation and left Drift shaking his helm in bemusement as he hurried over to look at some crystal… thing. "Know I haven't ever been this clean before," Drift said, still hovering in the entry hall. He'd been scrubbed, then scrubbed some more, the attendants grumbling over old dents and scrapes before finally deeming him done enough to polish. Drift fragging well glowed now, even after the party and procession. And yes, he was tired, but when wasn't he?

"So what do you want to do?" Hot Rod asked again, finally orbiting around to flop into a fluffy sofa.

Drift took that as his cue and walked over. "Suppose we could start with the same as last time, if you want?"

"Last time?" Hot Rod tipped his helm to the side.

"The spike polish?" Drift reminded.

Hot Rod blinked and smiled. "You wanna? Because we don't have to 'face if you're tired. Or at all. I mean, eventually, I'd like to, but we can get to know each other better first."

Drift dropped to the sofa, lost, and stared at Hot Rod. "What?" Surely, he hadn't heard that right?

"Yeah. Damn. I'm glad Optimus warned me, because I don't think I'd have noticed before."

Drift could only stare more at that cryptic statement.

Hot Rod bit his lip then leaned toward Drift with an earnest expression. "I chose the year and a day because I want to get to know _you_ , Drift. Not so you could be my 'face toy. If we frag, it'll be because we both want to, not because you think it's your job."

"It is my job," Drift said dully.

"Well, yeah, and you can keep at it if you like it, I'm not the boss of you." Hot Rod shifted his aft on the squishy cushion so he could face Drift better. "Look, if the year and a day passes, and we've never 'faced, then that's still gonna be epic. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I'd like more. You're funny and smart, and I had the best time just hanging out with you in the bar for an hour the other week. Plus, you're really hot, and I definitely want more of a taste- _but_ , if we end up as friends and not lovers or mates, then that's cool. And no matter what," he said as he swung his arms up and wide, "we've got all this! For a _whole_ year and a _day_!"

Drift's lips twitched toward a smile, but he was just so very confused by this. "So…" He glanced around the room, trying to figure out the right words. "I don't have to frag you. I don't even have to hang out with you is what you're saying, and I still get to be here, have energon, have wash whenever I want, and that's that?"

"Yep."

They stared at one another for a moment longer, and Drift's continued doubt and confusion must've showed. Hot Rod chuckled and sank back into his corner of the sofa. "Wanna watch a movie?" He didn't wait for an answer though, and picked up a remote control from the side table to turn on the vid screen. "Oh! Sweet! It's my run!"

Drift huffed a slight laugh of his own and settled into the opposite corner of the sofa. Primus, it was comfortable. He squirmed his shoulders back into the cushions and thought it just might be a good year after all. He gave Hot Rod a sideways glance, grinning as the mech chortled at his own performance on the screen. Yeah. It would be a good year.

The End!

[Want to run again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764244/chapters/17706982)


End file.
